


In the Middle of the Night

by Sildurin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, M/M, Nightmares, calming words, soothing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildurin/pseuds/Sildurin
Summary: Keith had a nightmare.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	In the Middle of the Night

Silence filled out the room, pressing hard and heavy against the walls, ceiling, floor, and the automatic sliding door which had been locked. There wasn't much inside this room, except from a small wardrobe, a coat hook on the backside of the dark metal door carrying the darkish hint of a white and red coat. There was a cupboard which's shelf looked like a missing piece, ripped out of the wall before the night had started. On one side was a hidden door leading to the bathroom, closed for now.

And there was the bed where Keith slept. Had slept.

He was wide awake now, laying on his back while he stared with eyes wide open at the ceiling of the niche where the bed was set. The white around his iris was the only thing glowing in the room. Except from the moving dots which originated where the stars were passing by outside of the window. While the castle was still moving through space, the window showed the little lights and nebulas, painting the rooms in different colours or utterly blackness at times.

Keith's eyes followed some reflections of those stars as they moved over the ceiling and disappeared when the border of the window cut them off.

As if they died.

He clutched his blanket, drops of cold sweat over his arms, hands, and his face. He wanted to move but didn't dare, unwilling to relive the fear he had just experienced in his dream. He swallowed heavily and very slowly, he blinked.

The dream had been too real. Though Keith wasn't sure what exactly had happened, but he remembered bits and pieces and the overall feeling of pure fear.

Even now he could hear the horrible screams echoing inside his head. He had tasted blood and a bold flash of light striking through his body, setting it on fire. There was a broad area of… machines and.. creatures. And there was something in the air: venom.

Keith pressed his lips together until every drop of blood had left them. His heart felt as if it was dropped into a deep well, burried alive and cold as ice. He didn't dare moving fearing to get the attention of those creatures – or whoever there was – coming on to him.

Silent stars passed by. One after another they were created on the ground and died once they had reached the bed. A graveyard of gone constellations.

The blood in his ears rushed, the echo of his fainted heart was still active in his chest. His breath sounded like a hardworking machine, making his body going limb.

And suddenly there was a noise. The door was unlocked, even though there were only two people knowing the secured code Keith had used. But maybe somebody had hacked the castle, stolen the code.

The creatures.

Keith's body froze and he could only wait while staring at the ceiling, watching the dying stars.

Someone came in and closed the door again. The soft _sffff_ of the mechanic door broke the graveyard's silence.

Someone came closer, soft steps disturbing the reflections on the ground, throwing more and more shadows on the wall. A heavy weight settled on the edge of Keith's bed.

His blanket was lifted and a familiar scent reached Keith's nose, taking a bit of the tension from his limbs. His eyes dared to move and so he watched how Shiro moved underneath the blanket and shuffled closer until he laid next to him. His head popped up and he settled on the second pillow.

"Oh, you're awake," Shiro whispered. His eyes were dark grey, but they were full of warmth and tenderness.

"I am," Keith said, even quieter than Shiro had.

The bigger man observed him, worry in his eyes. He lifted an arm and wrapped it around Keith's torso while he put the other above his head.

"You had a dream?"

Keith hesitated. He bit his lower lip and gave a small nod. Shiro was the only one he could ever share this with.

"Tell me about it."

Keith looked up to him. "It's.. late now."

"But we don't have anything else to do." Shiro moved closer and pressed a small kiss on Keith's cheek. "You don't have to. But I'll be here for the rest of the night and longer, if you want me to."

Keith nodded without hesitating this time which made Shiro chuckle.

And so Keith explained the images and the feeling he remembered so clearly from his dream which had wakened him.

And Shiro was with him, soothing his thoughts and his fear squeezed heart while stroking his cold fingers, arms and cheeks.

"It's alright, Keith. I'm here with you. Everything is gonna be alright." Shiro's words were nearly a whisper, but they were loud enough to outvote the vibrating fear inside of Keith. "I'm here with you," Shiro repeated and kissed the younger man again.

And finally Keith sighed deeply and relaxed. "Yeah," he said. He set a bit up to lay on his side, shaking off his fear which had stuck to him as a second skin. He pressed his face into Shiro's chest and breathed in the calming scent he loved so much. "You're here with me."

Shiro pulled Keith closer and put his arm around the firm body which had rolled up into a soft Keith-ball.

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


The stars still passed by the castle's window, reflecting little dots everywhere. But now they manoeuvred through an orange nebula, painting the bedroom in soft hues.

It was a stunning view to see. Nevetherless, Shiro felt relieved that Keith was, instead of watching those fascinating colours, fast asleep between his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it! 
> 
> [tumblr](http://sildurin.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/sildurin/)   
> 


End file.
